


Fairy of Shampoo

by anonym0vs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fairy of Shampoo by Jang Jung-Il, Fairy of Shampoo by TXT, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonym0vs/pseuds/anonym0vs
Summary: The one I watched from afar all by myself, you’ve always been my dream.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Fairy of Shampoo

Another day started, another week. 7 am on a Monday, the sky was lilac, the air was cold. She was walking in the crowded streets of Seoul, trying to get to her new job as fast as possible. Being hired as the new assistant of Harper’s Bazaar editor-in-chief, Im Nayeon was a gift she didn’t want to lose because she arrived late to her first day. Tzuyu had been unemployed for a few months, her journalism degree wasn’t helping her to get as many jobs as she thought before graduating, so, getting into an important fashion magazine was the most luck she has had in 2 years, even if it was to give coffee and make notes of phone calls. Something is something, she thought.

7:45 am, she was close, just one block away from the building with 15 minutes to spare, the lack of breath and sweat after running was kind of worthy. Walking slower now, she took her phone and checked Instagram, just pics and videos of people bored with their life. An add came out while she was swiping left in the Instagram stories, she hated adds, especially the ones of social media because it feels like there are spying you. She was about to skip this one when the girl came over, with ginger long hair, and she started talking, like a whisper through her earbuds. “A brand new shampoo, a shampoo you have chosen, a shampoo with a wonderful fragrance, a shampoo people use all over the world”, she stopped for a second, moving her head a bit, looking through the square-screen directly to her eyes, with a smile, Tzuyu couldn’t describe the smile. “Perhaps you will fall in love”, and then the ad ended. It was 30 seconds, but she felt like it was hours, she didn’t notice she stopped walking, she was in trance, the girl got her in trance. And that face… That face seemed familiar, she had seen it before, so she googled the ad. There was a new beauty care corporation, it just was getting more known in Korea, and there she was, Minatozaki Sana, the latest face of the brand. After reading the name Tzuyu remembered, her mind went back to last year of high school, and memories came back at all once. Some people get better futures than others. Shaking her head, she stopped her train of thoughts and logged out of Instagram, she was about to block her phone her she saw the hour 7:58 am. How time passed so fast? Running again she got the building just in time, just to be greeted by her new boss who was entering at the same time. “First meeting in 5 at my office, I expect you there, after you get your breath back”. Tzuyu nodded, her mind still on the ad.

The day passed rather quickly, a few meetings, a few calls, organizing tomorrow’s schedule for Nayeon. Talking about her boss, she was much nicer than what she thought before, she joked around a lot, the environment was nice but it was tiring, she had to move around the whole time, still she was grateful she was in her feet instead of her bed looking for a job on her phone.

9:34 pm, she was walking to her apartment, the sky was dark, the air was surprisingly warm. She arrived at her home and fell on the sofa, completely exhausted, she turned the tv on to fell a little less lonely in an empty room, after a few minutes she started to close her eyes due to tiredness. It was 10:30 pm and a voice came from the screen. “How are you?” it was the same tone from the ad she saw in the morning, she had been so busy all day she completely forgot about it. Opening her eyes, she saw her again, in the television now, hair covered in shampoo bubbles, talking to another person in a call through the speakers while she massaged her hair. “You must have used what I recommended. Of course, you did, right?”, she was yet again staring right at her through the screen, making anyone who was paying attention to the ad to fall in a silver-colored fantasy, she was hypnotizing and Tzuyu was yet again in a trance until the ad changed.

The memories started to roll out inside her brain right after, like a shockwave. She saw her again, talking in front of the whole school, giving a speech for a scholar act she didn’t remember, how her the shape of her eyes changed when she was going to say something a bit sad, how she shined when the tone changed to something a happier. She heard she was a senior student; bright future ahead said some teachers. Tzuyu had just been transferred from Taiwan, she didn’t know many people nor how to communicate correctly so she just kept staring at her from afar. something about that girl was making it impossible to look at anyone else. Days passed and Tzuyu kept doing the same, sometimes in the hallway, sometimes while taking the bus, after all, it was just a silly teenager crush so they never talked even though Tzuyu made friends who were acquaintances with her, not even when they crashed and she helped Tzuyu with her stuff, but when that happened she heard her laugh before she ran to catch up with her friends, and in that moment she decided, Minatozaki Sana was a fairy.

She heard the clock hit midnight, she must have fallen asleep. Then she felt someone was next to her and with her closed eyes she heard the shampoo fairy whispering in a low voice, “Feel the fragrance of love”, and she was trying to open her eyes but it was so hard, she felt the other woman getting closer and exhale hot breath against her mouth, and her hand moving behind her neck, she whispered again, so much closer, with her lips almost touching. “Come here, pretty baby”, she moved to her ear and Tzuyu finally opened her eyes, all she could see was her ginger hair and it was blurry, very blurry. Sana opened her mouth yet again, breathing deep in her skin, and then she inhaled, “You must have used what I recommended. Of course, you did, right?”.

The alarm rang through the living room, Tzuyu woke up feeling confused, she had fallen asleep in the couch and now her body was aching with pain. Suddenly, she remembered the dream, and she closed her eyes again, feeling embarrassed, why did she even dream about that? There was no time to think deeply about it anyway. She went to the bathroom to wash before heading up to work, she wondered how the shampoo of the ad smelled.

Days at work became a routine, but they were very demanding too, Tzuyu felt she has talked with Nayeon in ten days more than what she has talked with any other human being in her whole life. Her coworkers were very nice too, so it made everything easier to take. A new issue of the magazine was being planned a Nayeon was very excited, she had many ideas, she even asked Tzuyu for some opinions, everything was going great. She still arrived exhausted at her apartment, and the couch became her second bed at this point. She, unconsciously, started to watch the ad daily, it always was in the tv when she arrived, for some reason it made her feel less lonely, and the gentle voice made her fall into the dream world way faster.

The new issue was almost ready, they just needed to decide to cover girl to match the conceptual vision their creative director, Son Chaeyoung, had in mind. “What about Choi Sora?” someone in the room said, Nayeon replied immediately, “I don’t think this issue is for her, and her schedule is not compatible anyway”. Many names were said, but no one convinced Nayeon nor Chaeyoung, they were starting to get frustrated with the meeting. Then one girl raised her hand to speak, “Have you heard of Minatozaki Sana?”, at the name Tzuyu lifted her head, “I’ve seen her around in some ads I think” Nayeon said a little confused on why a girl who acted in ads would be an option to be the cover girl. “Well, yes, her ads are pretty popular. But she’s also a very famous model in Japan, she has had quite a few shoots with Nylon and ViVi there, she’s going to debut in the acting scene here in Korea in a few weeks, and the movie is getting a lot of attention already, articles are naming it “the most expected movie of the year”, then the girl showed Nayeon some pictures of Sana, she and Chaeyoung lifted their eyebrows, internally asking themselves how they didn’t pay attention to this girl before, they both agreed in silence and Nayeon spoke out loud, looking at Tzuyu “Write down to contact Minatozaki before the day is over, we found the cover girl”.

Tzuyu was a bit shocked, she didn’t even know why. She thought of Sana as someone that wasn’t real, someone from the stories people make books and movies to make themselves feel better in a world that is pretty sad. And now she had to contact her, and probably speak to her, she was nervous for absolutely no reason apart from said woman being her teenage crush for one whole year, and the fact she’s been watching her ads for days, dreaming of her at that. She was convinced she was a madwoman at this point. Tzuyu called the number she found, she practiced what she was going to say to her again and again, to not make mistakes, to just do her job. The phone was finally picked, she took a deep breath. “Hello, I’m the assistant of Harper’s Bazaar’s editor-in-chief Im Nayeon”. A few seconds passed until she heard a reply, “Oh, hello, may I ask the reason of this call?”, the voice wasn’t the one Tzuyu was expecting, and she felt so dumb about it, of course, Sana wouldn’t answer the contact number herself, that was obviously her manager. Clearing her throat Tzuyu continued with her task at hand. “The magazine is interested in making Minatozaki Sana part of this month’s issue, we would like to schedule a meeting to discuss the things further”. She released the air she had been holding since Nayeon told her to contact Sana. The rest of the call went normally, they scheduled a day for the meeting, and the woman sounded very nice, her name was Hirai Momo, she was kind of excited about the offering, Tzuyu thought it was odd for a manager to react like that, but it was nice.

Time went by and Tzuyu was already walking next to Nayeon towards the meeting with Sana and her manager, and if she was nervous for the call, she wouldn’t describe her current state as anything less than anxiety. She still didn’t know why she was reacting like this, but her body was betraying her for some reason. Tzuyu took a seat next to Nayeon, setting her things to take all the necessary notes about the upcoming discussion, then the door opened. A woman she didn’t know entered first, she was wearing fake glasses and had bangs, she assumed that was the manager, not much after, behind her appeared Minatozaki Sana, and she looked unreal to say less. She was wearing a simple outfit, and her face stole the whole show, at least Tzuyu’s show. She couldn’t stop looking at her, she couldn’t believe this woman excited outside fairytales. She really hoped she wasn’t dreaming again.

The meeting went right, Sana and her manager were very happy to hear they wanted her for the cover of this month, they accepted right away. “I’m looking forward to working with you Sana”, said Nayeon in a happy tone, “And with you too, Miss Hirai”, Sana’s manager laughed at that. Tzuyu was barely paying attention and writing in a mechanical way, she couldn’t stop staring at Sana, she felt like her teenage self all over again, she realized those memories weren’t fantasies at all, or maybe her present is still one. The meeting ended after scheduling the photoshoot day, Tzuyu went out the room faster than everyone, she found weird Nayeon didn’t call her but didn’t pay attention to it, too occupied in walking fast to the bathroom. She splashed water all over her face, she had to go back to earth and act like the adult she is.

After a few minutes there she fell the bathroom door open, and when she looked at the mirror, she saw her there, washing her hands in her same space. Tzuyu tried to not look at her, but then she felt Sana was the one staring at her and the sound of the water was no longer there, so she inevitably looked at her. There she was, approaching gently, with her long hair flowing. She stood next to her for a second before speaking, her voice louder than she ever heard before, “Have we met before?”, Tzuyu didn’t know what to reply, she was in trance all over again, didn’t know what to do with those eyes right in front of her. She tried to collect herself fast, Sana was looking at her curiously, trying to find something. “I think we went to the same high school” was all Tzuyu could say. “Oh, maybe that’s it, I must have seen you around there”. Sana walked back a bit, “Well, may I know the name?”, Tzuyu was confused with the question, her mind wasn’t working correctly honestly. “The name?”, the ginger-haired girl laughed at that, and the laugh was exactly how she remembered it. “Your name”, she felt dumb for not realizing that. “Oh, it’s Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu”, she replied a bit faster than what she wanted, “Nice to meet you Chou Tzuyu, looking forward to our next encounter” and with that she was gone.

Tzuyu couldn’t stop thinking about it, she honestly thought she was falling into madness with her kind of obsessive thoughts. She decided to get into work to distract herself, everything was going fine until they had a meeting to decide a few editing parts, and Sana was brought again, so her mind went back to the bathroom moment without consulting her, she was a bit distracted until she heard Nayeon calling her name. “Tzuyu? Are you there?”, she got embarrassed for a short moment before answering, “Yes, yes I am. What were you saying?”, Nayeon laughed at her and continued “I was asking you if you have any idea for the title of the cover girl”. Tzuyu thought about a bit but the reply came out almost instantly “Fairy of shampoo”, everyone seemed to like it, and Nayeon lifted her right eyebrow at that, “I mean, the concept of this photoshoot is a bit of magic stories like… fairytales and she’s known here for the ads of the shampoo product, so it would make sense”. Nayeon looked satisfied with the answer.

Workdays went by and faster than she thought, it was the day of the photoshoot came. For some reason, Tzuyu was calmer now, not completely calm but not at the edge of a panic attack so she counted it as a win. Sana arrived with her manager to the shooting location, she came out of the dressing room with a green outfit, and Tzuyu was practically losing her mind seeing her pose for the pictures. She looked so ethereal, she had a hard time making her believe this human being was real, more when they had breaks and she laughed loudly or made some joke with the staff.

The photoshoot ended and Tzuyu went to the bathroom of the place to take fresh up, again. She had to stop getting like that. The door opened and this situation felt way too familiar, Tzuyu closed her eyes. “Do I have something in my face?”, she opened her eyes and looked at her confused, “You stare at me a lot, since the other day, I was wondering if there was something in my face”, her voice wasn’t as loud as before, and she was walking at her very slowly for her liking “I… sorry I didn’t realize I-“, Tzuyu was cut off by the laugh of the ginger girl, it was cuter than before she thought. “You’re very beautiful Chou Tzuyu, how haven’t you noticed I was looking back?”. She got closer and closer, she could feel her hot breath, and the hoped this wasn’t a dream, again. “If I kiss you now, would that be too crazy?”, Tzuyu couldn’t answer, her mind was going faster than light in that moment, she thought everything was madness anyway, she was deep in it already. Sana’s lips were too close, at the limit really and then she spoke. “You will have to call me if you want one”, and Sana was gone again, but she noticed a piece of paper in her jacket’s pocket, it was her phone number.

After two weeks, the issue came out. Tzuyu entered the building just like the rest of the day, and then she saw Sana everywhere, prints of her covers all over the place. She had tried to ignore it their last encounter, that the fantasy of her mind wasn’t something real. But seeing her image all around her, it just took her back. With a copy of the magazine in her desk, she made the decision and added her number to her contacts, and while dialing her heartbeat was going frenetic, it took a while, but she finally answered. “Hello?” Sana said at the other side of the line, with the voice she loved, and in that moment, she knew, she would worship her forever.

There is this new beauty care corporation, and the only fairy that exists is the shampoo fairy.

**Author's Note:**

> Story created from TXT's fairy of shampoo and the original poem.


End file.
